Arrayed optical fiber connectors have traditionally been applied to ribbon optical fiber cables and cordage, tight-buffered cables, and loose tube cables. Each of these cables has inherent disadvantages with respect to cable cost, cable performance and connectorization methods.
Ribbon cables may be more expensive than other cable designs and may suffer from preferential bending. They may also have reduced optical performance due to the cable structure. Additionally, multiple ribbons may require furcation tubing when broken out to multiple connectors.)
Tight buffered cables are typically larger cables, decreasing the packing density of the optical fiber and negatively impacting the handling considerations for this type of cable assembly. Additional labor may be involved with connectivity, as the individual tight buffers often must be stripped and then protected with furcation tubing. Ribbonization of the loose optical fibers may also be required prior to application of the arrayed optical fiber connector.
Loose tube cables offer an advantage with regard to optical performance, cable size and cable cost. However, traditionally, the optical fibers must be protected with furcation tubing. Also, ribbonization of the loose fibers may also be required prior to application of the arrayed optical fiber connector.